A Story Never Told
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: The story of how nine-year-old Marius, eight-year-old Eponine and seven-year-old Cosette met.  Rated T for safety.  ONE-SHOT.  Focuses mostly on the relationship between Cosette & Eponine.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Les Miserables, except the book and the countless Les Miserables concert CDs I have. Everything else belongs to Victor Hugo. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I got such positive reviews for my first Les Miserables story, A Heart Full of Love, that I decided to write another one. Hope everyone likes this one, too. Just so you know the younger versions of Eponine, Cosette & Marius are the younger versions of Lea Salgonia, Katie Hall & Nick Jonas. Also, the description of Valjean is my favorite JVJ – Colm Wilkinson.

Summary: AU: The story of how nine-year-old Marius, eight-year-old Eponine and seven-year-old Cosette met. Rated T for safety. ONE-SHOT. Focuses mostly on the relationship between Cosette & Eponine.

Genre: General/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Eponine Thenardier watched her father bring a young girl inside. Eponine and her younger sister, Alzema, went to see what was happening.<p>

"This is Cosette. Her mother died, so she's going to live here now." Monsieur Thenardier told his daughters. Alzema looked bitterly at the girl, for she wore a new black dress and carried a doll in her hand. Cosette shied against Monsieur Thenardier's leg. He stepped away and yelled at Cosette to follow him. She did what she was told, for that is what her mother always told her to do – obey others above all else.

Later that day, Madame Thenardier and Cosette worked in the yard while Eponine and Alzema played inside. Eponine put her doll down and went to assist Cosette outside.

"'Ponine, don't do it, for mother will hurt you." Alzema told her sister. Eponine rolled her eyes and exited the inn, walking over to where Cosette was. Madame didn't seem to notice, for she was too busy watching her youngest – two-year-old Gavroche.

"May I help you?" Eponine asked, standing next to the girl. Cosette nodded and Eponine helped her with a stubborn weed.

"What is your favorite color?" Eponine inquired.

"Blue. What about yours?" Cosette asked.

"I like blue as well." Eponine answered, smiling at her new friend.

"EPONINE! STAND AWAY! GO INSIDE AND PLAY!" Madame Thenardier called. Eponine rose and hurried inside, but not before turning around and smiled at her new friend.

That night, the Thenardier's ate at the table, while Cosette ate on the floor, like an animal. Eponine didn't understand why her parents were doing this – Cosette was sweet, kind and caring, unlike her mother, father and Alzema.

Once supper was finished, Cosette cleared the table and did the dishes while everyone left. Eponine made sure no one was following her as she went to the kitchen to help Cosette.

"Oh, Eponine. I need some assistance." Cosette told the other girl.

"With what?" Eponine inquired, keeping her voice low.

"Washing these dishes – there are too many for me to do by myself." Cosette answered, feeling tears in her eyes.

"There, there – I will assist you." Eponine soothed, scrubbing grime off the dishes while Cosette dried them and put them away.

"What happened to your mother and father?" Eponine inquired.

"My mother went to be with God. I do not know about my father – mother told me he left when she was expecting me." Cosette answered.

"What was your mother's name?" Eponine questioned. She had never had a friend before and wanted to know everything about Cosette.

"Fantine." Cosette answered. "That is also my middle name."

"That is such a beautiful name." Eponine mused, brushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. She hoped one day to be as beautiful as Cosette.

The girls finished their conversations and headed to their rooms, smiling at the other girl, knowing they would be friends forever.

* * *

><p>A week later, Eponine noticed that Cosette had become less talkative and had become very sheltered. She also noticed bruises on Cosette's arms and legs. Eponine knew her parents would never hurt another soul, so she knew that they couldn't be hurting Cosette – could they?<p>

Eponine and Alzema played outside while Cosette tended the flowers in the Thenardier garden, when a young boy rode by on a fat chestnut pony. Eponine had never seen him before and took a sudden interest in him. Cosette had seen him as well and went back to work, for she didn't want to get distracted and get beat – again.

Alzema had gone inside, so now it was just Cosette, Eponine and the boy. Suddenly, the boy's horse broke its gait, unseating its rider. Cosette, who was nearer, ran towards the pony while Eponine saw to the boy. The boy had curly black hair, brown eyes and was cradling his right arm.

"Ow!" the boy hissed in pain.

"I will not hurt you, sir." Eponine told him, carefully removing the boy's jacket so she could examine him further.

"Where is my pony? Grandfather will be furious if I do not return the pony soon." The boy said, his tone panicked.

"Cosette has your pony. Let me see your arm." Eponine told the boy, helping him sit up. He winced as Eponine unbuttoned his sleeve and examined his arm. Alzema had broken her arm two years ago and Eponine had reset it, saving her family a trip to the hospital.

"BLOODY HELL!" the boy screeched. Eponine giggled and helped him stand.

"What is your name?" the boy asked as Cosette brought his pony over.

"Cosette." The other girl mumbled. The boy carefully took the reins from her and mounted his pony.

"That is a beautiful name." the lad told Cosette. He then turned to Eponine. "Thank you for resetting my arm. I am forever grateful to you."

Eponine felt her ears turn pink.

"Thank you. My name is Eponine." She told the boy.

"I am Marius. May I come visit again soon?" Marius inquired.

"Of course. I will have tea ready for your arrival." Eponine told Marius, for Cosette had gone back to work.

The following week, Marius rode by on his pony, accompanied by an older gentleman on a brown horse. The Thenardier's groom took the horses after Marius and his guardian dismounted them. Marius smiled and waved to Eponine, who was outside playing. Cosette was inside, and even though she was ill, she cleaned the dishes, swept the floor, dusted and did whatever else the Thenardier's had her do.

Eponine headed inside, for it threatened rain. As she entered the inn, she saw Cosette fall to the floor. Eponine dashed as fast as she could to her friend's side.

"Father, she is ill. Let her rest." Eponine pleaded with her father. Monsieur Thenardier slapped Eponine across the face and had Cosette stand. By this time, Marius and his guardian had left.

Eponine cried herself to sleep that night, for her father had never hit her before. She hoped that her father rotted in hell for what he did to her.

* * *

><p>Cosette made a full recovery and was back to work. Eponine watched the other girl as she worked, for Eponine was bored and had nothing else to do. Cosette was working on cleaning the fireplace, her least favorite chore.<p>

"Blast!" Cosette exclaimed as soot fell from the ceiling and landed atop her head.

"Need some help?" Eponine offered.

"No, thank you, for I do not want to get you in trouble." Cosette told her friend, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Why do they make you work all the time?" Eponine asked as she helped Cosette bathe that night.

"Monsieur has said that it was what my mother wanted. I do not believe him." Cosette answered. Eponine soaked the sponge and gently washed Cosette's back.

"It is hard to trust Father." Eponine told her friend, helping Cosette stand so she could dry the other girl.

"What do you think of Marius?" Cosette asked as Eponine brushed her long blond hair.

"He is a nice boy, for I do not know him well." Eponine said, braiding Cosette's hair.

"I think he's very nice as well." Cosette told her friend. Eponine smiled and escorted Cosette to her room.

The following day, Cosette was kept busy from morning til evening. Cosette cried as she filled the pail with water in the darkness. Madame had caught her daydreaming and ordered her outside in the darkness to fill the pail.

"Shh. Little one. It's all right." An unfamiliar voice soothed Cosette.

"Who's there?" Cosette inquired. She knew that the pimps and thieves came out at night and she was scared to death of them.

"My name is Jean Valjean. Your mother sent me to get you before she died." The man told Cosette. "What is your name, little one?"

"C-Cosette." Cosette sobbed. She felt the man pick her up and bring the pail with them.

Now that they were in the lights of the inn, Cosette could see what this man looked like. He wore all black, had gray hair with a hint of black in it and ivory skin, like hers. His eyes were hazel and kind.

"Go to bed Cosette and I will come get you soon." Valjean told her. Cosette nodded and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

A short while later, Cosette heard someone enter her room and sit beside her on the bed.

"Time to go little one." Valjean told Cosette, gathering her in his arms.

"Can my doll come too?" Cosette inquired.

"Of course your doll can come." Valjean said, getting Cosette's doll for her.

"Cosette? Where are you going?" Eponine inquired, coming out of her room.

"I'm leaving this inn, 'Ponine. I am off to live my new life with Jean Valjean – he knew my mother and wants to take care of me." Cosette told her friend.

"Will we see each other again?" Eponine asked.

"I hope so. May God watch over you until we meet again." Cosette said, looking to Valjean. He set her down and watched the two girls embrace.

"What shall I tell Marius?" Eponine questioned.

"The truth." Cosette answered. Valjean picked the girl back up and carried her down the stairs, out of the Thenardier's life, for now.


End file.
